Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 August 2015
01:57 1245? o.o 02:22 yes 02:30 I hated 245 -_- 02:30 Maybe it will be last one.. who knows? 02:31 I don't know how to decompile 02:32 But the frame source does say 1235 in one or a few swfs 02:32 :/ 02:33 Perhaps CCS ends at episode 84? 02:33 idk 02:33 Who knows? 03:37 hi 03:37 hi 06:47 <3litecandycrusher> is anyone even on today :S 06:48 <3primetime3> Yup. 06:48 <3litecandycrusher> oh hi primetime o/ XD 06:48 <3primetime3> Heyy. 06:48 <3primetime3> #SPAMPAGES. 06:49 <3litecandycrusher> oh, right :P 06:49 <3primetime3> I have to create 19 a day to get 3000 by March. 06:49 <3litecandycrusher> sorry i haven't been on chat lately but i had relatives over… plus i'm having an issue with my ear (though it's getting better) 06:50 <3primetime3> Ah okay. What issue with your ear? 06:51 <3litecandycrusher> keeps getting clogged up.. no idea why... 06:51 <3litecandycrusher> but it's been getting better 06:51 <3litecandycrusher> http://3primetime3.wikia.com/wiki/Donut XD 06:52 <3primetime3> Keep going and add more text on pages! 06:52 <3primetime3> I'll join you after I finish this. 06:52 <3litecandycrusher> lol i'm not gonna be on much longer but i'm still making pages XD 06:52 <3primetime3> Thanks! 06:53 <3litecandycrusher> np! :0 06:53 <3litecandycrusher> :) * 06:53 <3primetime3> Try adding more text on each page though. 06:53 <3litecandycrusher> i always do that (facepalm) 06:53 <3litecandycrusher> lol ok XD 06:53 <3primetime3> Sometimes a copy paste from Wikipedia works. 06:54 <3primetime3> Also, if you wanna find the Easter Eggs I hid, go ahead. It's already difficult, so 3000 pages will make it harder XD 06:55 <3litecandycrusher> how many did you hide? or am I not supposed to find out? :P 06:55 <3litecandycrusher> aha! i found one! 06:55 <3primetime3> Tell me! 06:55 <3primetime3> I hid...18. 06:55 <3litecandycrusher> since the bot's here i'll do it in PM :P 06:56 <3primetime3> Okay. 07:48 <3litecandycrusher> ugh this weather is SERIOUSLY bad 07:48 <3litecandycrusher> anyways, hey asew o/ 07:48 o/ 07:48 I start school tomorrow :/ 07:48 <3litecandycrusher> on August 5th?!!?! jeez.. 07:48 <3litecandycrusher> i start on August 25th :/ 07:49 <3litecandycrusher> you're going into 8th grade, right? 07:49 http://www.walton.k12.ga.us/ Yes I am 07:49 Look at the date 07:49 <3litecandycrusher> yikes… good luck :/ 07:50 It's going to be hard getting used to this 07:50 Plus I don't know ANY of my teachers at all 07:50 Heck, I don't even know if i'm still in gifted any more. None of the names of my teachers sound familiar (I got my schedule via e-mail) 07:54 <3litecandycrusher> sorry, lost the internet due to this weather :/ 07:54 <3litecandycrusher> good luck! 07:54 Can you change my icon? 07:54 <3litecandycrusher> BTW i beat Blast Processing :) 07:54 <3litecandycrusher> yeah probably 07:55 <3litecandycrusher> i played your level, BTW 07:55 <3litecandycrusher> i was going to tell you about a mistake but you updated it… yay! 07:55 What was the mistake? 07:56 <3litecandycrusher> on the part where you slowed down, you could go underneath and skip the part 07:56 <3litecandycrusher> but now there's spikes in the part so nvm 07:57 <3litecandycrusher> i'll BRB 08:09 <3litecandycrusher> which coin in BP was the hardest for you? just wondering 08:09 1st 08:10 <3litecandycrusher> mine was probably the 3rd 08:10 <3litecandycrusher> i was able to get all 3 after retrying a couple of times 08:10 <3litecandycrusher> i died a few times trying to get that 1st coin 08:10 <3litecandycrusher> 2nd i never died on 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> 3rd i died over 10 times 08:11 I got all of the coins on every level on my first time passing them 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> (wow) 08:11 Except ToE2's second coin, which is probably the hardest in the game 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> daaaannngg 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> CLG's 3rd coin ugh 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> i took SSOOOOO many attempts to get it 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> (and find it!) 08:22 Hey Pruntune 08:22 <3primetime3> Welcome back 3lite, and hi Asew! 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> back 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> hey primetime o/ 08:24 * Asew54321 is nervous 08:24 <3primetime3> 3lite, I found a place for another egg. 08:25 <3primetime3> http://3primetime3.wikia.com/wiki/Dots_and_Lines 08:26 <3litecandycrusher> hide it in Morse Code :P 08:26 Oh my god 08:27 <3primetime3> OMG what? 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> wait… what am i saying? 08:27 Prunetune I found one XD 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> @asew i found 3 :P 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> hi emma o/ 08:27 Hey Emma 08:27 I am watching frozen right now 08:27 <3primetime3> Find all 18, go! 08:27 It is so freaking dark. 08:27 I wasn't even looking for one, and I just found it 08:27 <3litecandycrusher> 18? i thought it was 17. did you hide another one? 08:27 <3primetime3> It's hard to hide it. 08:27 The poor girl is rejected nearly her whole life 08:27 Her parents got killed 08:27 <3primetime3> The Dots and lines page is 18. 08:27 she got killed 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:28 PrawnTawn check PM 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> PrawnTawn? (rofl) 08:28 and she was lied too her whole life 08:28 <3litecandycrusher> yup :/ 08:28 <3primetime3> Yep. Frozen is sad at times, but I don't want to spoil anything. 08:29 Not to mention she was locked up in a house for potentially 20+ years 08:29 with nobody to talk too 08:29 <3litecandycrusher> yeah :/ 08:29 but her own sister 08:29 who was hiding from her 08:30 <3primetime3> Her life was hard. 08:30 <3litecandycrusher> where are the other 15 :S 08:30 AND elsa rejects her marriage 08:30 All so she can protect her secret 08:30 AND CLOSES THE GATES 08:30 ARE YOU KIDDING 08:30 ELSA WTF 08:31 WHY KICK HER OUT 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> wait… i found another one! 08:31 This all happened fast. 08:31 and there goes her secret 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> have you ever seen Frozen before emma? 08:31 Watching it right now 08:31 <3litecandycrusher> k 08:31 And it is dark as hell 08:31 she is rejecting everyone 08:32 <3primetime3> 3lite, could you send it again? I didn't get it. 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> yes 08:32 And she is a d*** to hans 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> mhm 08:33 This movie is so dark... 08:33 why would anyone like elsa 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> just keep watching :) 08:33 oh so I can watch her kill her sister 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> guys? 08:34 <3primetime3> I'm not getting your PMs 3lite. 08:34 <3litecandycrusher> if i change my name, doesn't wikia take a while to load all of the history? 08:35 <3primetime3> Yes. 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> yikes… how long? 08:35 <3primetime3> Maybe a day or two. 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> oh man... 08:35 now she is singing 08:36 maybe it was karma 08:36 <3litecandycrusher> who here thinks i should change my name to 3liteprogaming? 08:36 <3primetime3> I like your current name. 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> i was thinking because i made this name a long time ago, when i thought i would only contribute to CCSW. but i think I want to change my name to something that sounds like I like other games as well. 08:37 <3primetime3> Heyy. 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> hey creeper o/ 08:37 Hi 08:38 3lite you should change it to 8lite because donuts. 08:38 She was alone for so long 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> 3lite is staying :P 08:38 she wants to be alone 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> but the rest ight get changed 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> might* 08:39 Ok 08:39 3liteprogaming sounds good 08:39 <3litecandycrusher> maybe 3liteprogamer... 08:39 yeah 08:39 <3litecandycrusher> but, then again, it would take a few days for wikia to transfer everything 08:39 Why do I read that as "3liteprogrammer"? 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> exactly 08:40 lol 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> it's SUPPOSED to sound like it though i suck at programming haha 08:40 Lol. 08:43 dannng 08:43 Poor Sven 08:43 he is told that he smells 08:43 Lol 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> by me? :P 08:43 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher apologizes to Sven 08:44 you forgot the carrots for Sven 08:44 Carat 08:44 * Throws the bag of carrots 08:44 <3litecandycrusher> oh, whoops 08:45 <3litecandycrusher> (carrot) (sven) 08:45 <3primetime3> Whoa, I almost kicked 3lite when I wanted to send a PM o_O 08:45 <3litecandycrusher> :O no emoticon? 08:45 <3litecandycrusher> oh, lucky you didn't do that 08:45 I have to go in at least an hour and fifteen minutes :.( 08:45 <3litecandycrusher> even then ii would've understoof 08:45 :'( 08:45 LEL 08:45 <3litecandycrusher> understood* 08:45 aww 08:45 <3litecandycrusher> it wouldn't have been a really big deal to me if it was on accident 08:46 rip chris 08:47 <3primetime3> Okay, PM sent to you :D 08:47 rip chris again 08:47 rip sven 08:47 rip anna 08:47 Say the named Hans, Kristoff, Anna, and Sven really fast in that order 08:48 <3litecandycrusher> i just said Kristoffanna (rofl) 08:49 Lol 08:49 Sven is pretty dumb... 08:49 Hanskristoffannasven? 08:49 oh hteres olaf 08:49 theres* 08:49 nvm 08:49 <3primetime3> Man, PMs seem to be broken. Oh well. 08:49 hes dead 08:49 rip 08:50 Hans Christen Anderson 08:51 <3litecandycrusher> what the- (rofl) 08:51 Bai guys 08:51 <3primetime3> Bai! 08:52 wow 08:52 <3litecandycrusher> bye creeper o/ 08:52 How could anyone love elsa 08:52 Olaf gonna die in summer 08:54 Kristoff is a d*ck to olaf 08:54 the duke is a d*ck to Hans 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> i'm here, you know! 08:54 SPOILER ALERT: New GeoDash song is going to be called Geometrical Dimensions 08:54 <3litecandycrusher> :P 08:54 Ew dubste 08:55 dubstep* 08:55 * Asew54321 punches Emma in the face 08:55 Do not judge Electronic just by Dubstep 08:55 The duke is a d*ck to elsa 08:56 the ice spike is a d*ck to olaf 08:56 how much hate is in this movie 08:56 Anna is a d*ck to Kristoff 08:57 olaf is a d*ck to Kristoff too. 08:57 Why is there so much hate.... Dang.... 08:57 Everyone is duck to everyone! 08:57 The staircase is a d*ck to Sven 08:57 <3primetime3> Wut. 08:58 Olaf is a colossal d*ck to Anna 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> @emma if you were a Frozen character, who would you be? 08:59 <3litecandycrusher> and i mean one that hasn't been chosen yet 08:59 Hmm... 08:59 Elsa. 08:59 That's CC 08:59 I am a loner 08:59 Olaf is a d*ck to Anna again 09:00 Anna is secretly an elephant 09:00 Elsa is a d*ck to Anna 09:00 <3litecandycrusher> there is the Duke :P 09:01 the duke is also a colossal d*ck to Elsa 09:01 <3litecandycrusher> anyways, i gtg, bye all! o/ 09:01 o/ 09:02 <3litecandycrusher> be back later o/ 09:02 <3primetime3> Bye! 09:02 ELSA 09:02 WTF 09:02 HOLY 09:02 WUT 09:02 WOW 09:02 WHAT 09:02 WHY 09:02 <3primetime3> WHERE 09:03 <3litecandycrusher> oh, that part? 09:03 Elsa is the biggest d*ck to anna in the worst possible way 09:03 <3litecandycrusher> i think i know what part you're talking about :/ 09:03 anna is a d*ck to the snowman 09:04 <3primetime3> WAT. 09:04 the snowman is a d*ck to olaf 09:05 <3primetime3> Wut. 09:05 oh his name is marshmallow 09:06 sven is a d*ck to olaf 09:06 <3primetime3> Hey Lefty! 09:06 Hey lefty 09:06 me and the wii fit trainer are watching frozen 09:06 and it is dark as hell, and everyone hates eachothere 09:06 Hi 09:06 Is the Wii Fit trainer ever going to go back into the TV 09:07 No 09:07 she lives in the wii fit studio 09:07 dannnnnnng 09:07 the stone monsters are a d*ck to kristoff and anna 09:07 I chose the male instructor when I used to play Wii Fit 09:07 And my sister chose the female one 09:08 Lag? 09:08 OH MY GOD 09:08 ANNA ABOUT TO DIE 09:08 What kind of frozen are you watching 09:08 Anna doesn't die 09:08 Her heart was frozen 09:09 oh yeah 09:09 I forgot 09:09 I watched it a while back 09:10 * Lefty7788 kills the wii fit instructor 09:10 * Lefty7788 replaces it with the male one 09:11 LAG?! 09:11 * Lefty7788 throws X at the Wii fit instructor 09:11 -_- 09:12 Lefty 09:12 it is not called the wii fit instructor 09:12 and there is no such thing as X 09:12 Emma which Wii fit trainer do you use 09:13 I use the female one 09:13 and I don't play wii fit 09:13 I used to use the male one all the way back in 2008 when Wii fit was still cool 09:13 Never played wii fit 09:14 I met her in SSB4 for the3ds 09:15 Wii fit was the s*** 09:15 Back in 2008 09:15 We were on it all the time 09:16 HANS IS A MAJOR D*CK TO ANNA 09:16 X 15,000 09:16 Hans will face the wrath of X 09:16 Lefty 09:16 You have annoyed nearly every user on this wiki 09:16 If you don't stop, consequences will happen. Not from me.. but from others. 09:17 X is not a cat 09:17 X is the reaper 09:17 Honestly 09:17 who gives a **** 09:17 You need to stop 09:17 The button to close a tab is the X 09:17 I hate to act like this 09:17 The letter that is the reaper is X. 09:18 but you need to stop 09:18 Hello rust-bucket 09:18 (wildonesbot) 09:19 Lefty 09:19 Stop with the W, X, and everything else 09:20 the fireplace is a d*ck to olaf 09:21 <3primetime3> Whoops. 09:24 <3primetime3> Heylo! 09:24 <3primetime3> o/ 09:25 Hiyo primetime o/ 09:25 and all. 09:25 O noes. 09:25 <3primetime3> Hmm? 09:26 Just what Emma just said. 09:26 Worrisome. 09:27 sup tonight primetime you bored off yer gourd like me? 09:27 Hey Olaf? 09:27 Hi 09:28 <3primetime3> @Cat, I'm having so much fun with Asew right now (rofl) 09:28 Welp... 09:28 oh ok... y'all in geodash chat or somethin? 09:28 Asew, I feel bad... 09:28 He is back to school tomorrow :( 09:28 ooooooh! 09:28 :( 09:29 @Asew, my condolences! 09:29 <3primetime3> This one is still hard with 09:29 <3primetime3> @Cat, I can link it to you. 09:29 k 09:33 Back 09:33 Cats are bonkers as ever 09:34 Asew, school can be fun 09:34 Even if it is early 09:34 Is he even here? 09:35 Hey Lefty 09:37 Sorry 09:37 The worst thing I have to get used to is going to bed earlier 09:38 Yep. That's always horrible. 09:44 <3primetime3> DEAD. 09:45 DAYYYYUM 09:45 HANS GOT REKT 09:46 Hans....? 09:49 I g2g now guys, see ya. 09:50 Well maiibe not XD 09:50 <3primetime3> I never realize when I leave. 10:01 <3primetime3> :D 10:01 <3primetime3> o/ 10:01 <3primetime3> Everyone suddenly left. 10:51 <3litecandycrusher> hello Wildonesbot o/ 11:01 hello? 11:02 <3litecandycrusher> hi sweetki o/ 11:02 <3litecandycrusher> sweetkid* 11:03 i finnished my ice cream 11:04 <3litecandycrusher> (ice cream) nice :P 11:07 pig in minecraft die 11:11 <3litecandycrusher> argh lag 11:11 <3litecandycrusher> bad weather has made this place lose power for brief moments :? 11:14 <3litecandycrusher> brb 11:16 356 2015 08 04